


Sweet Home Alabama

by RedWinter19



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Sweet Home Alabama Fusion, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new at this, No idea if Im doing this right, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWinter19/pseuds/RedWinter19
Summary: Ben Solo left Alabama to become an actor, Kylo Ren. But when he suddenly finds himself engaged to the Mayor's daughter, he realizes he needs to cut ties back home. Including his redneck wife, Rey Barton, he married back in High School, who refused to go with him or even divorce him. Determined to end their marriage before the press finds out, Ben sneaks back home to Alabama to confront his past. But only to discover things have changed. And you can take the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Home Alabama

**Chapter One: Future**

‘You’re joking, right?’ Armie asked Ben as they sat in the Black Fox Coffee. The foam from the espresso laid gently against the top of Ben’s lip as he pulled the small brown mug away from his lips, he gently licked it clean as he let his brown eyes look to Armie who looked like he was about ready to fall out of his chair. 

Clearing his throat, ‘Not joking actually.’ Ben spoke up. He had been in New York as an actor now for seven years. Not once did the media find anything out about Rey, which he was very thankful for seeing how much of a mess it would have caused for him. Let alone, would it might do to Andrea. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Kate angry. 

‘So let me get this straight. You married your highschool sweetheart, she refused to come to the NYC so you could be an actor and also refused to divorce your stubborn ass,’ he paused letting his slender fingers wrap around his latte, ‘So now, you wanna ask Andrea to marry you but… this little ol’ southern Rey of sunshine, is standing in the way?’ Armie chuckled, ‘Hey that rhymed!’ Ben couldn’t help but chuckle and roll his eyes at the same time. 

‘On the money.’ The two finished their drinks, standing and headed out of the cafe. As the two walked out the door, Armitage had to ask, ‘So when are you planning on asking Andrea anyways?’ Ben slipped his hands into his black jeans as they headed down the busy morning street, ‘Tonight before the Premier of Galaxy Wars.’ Ben then noticed that he was walking down the street alone, stopping and turning left to look over at Armie who seemed shocked. ‘Details, Bennie boy…’ He said as the two of them fell back instep side by side, ‘Details.’

*******

As the door opened of the black Mercedes Benz, Ben stepped out nodding to the chauffeur driver as he did, turned back to face the car. Extending his hand, he took the delicate hand that belonged to Andrea Hennings. As she slipped out of the car, she stood in a black dress, a red silk scarf tied around her eyes so she had no idea where she was. 

‘Kylo, as romantic as this is, we are going to be late for your premier…’ She spoke quietly as she wrapped her arm in with his, holding onto him tightly, as if she was going to fall through the concrete under her feet. 

_‘Then we will be late.’_ He said as he leaned towards the top of her blonde hair. He guided her into the building, no longer did the July air wrap around Andrea’s bare skin and it caused her to turn her head around, even though she couldn’t see. The pair stopped and Kylo, slipped his arm out of her grasp, moving behind her. 

‘Seriously, we have never been late to a premier, why all of a sudden ar-’ her words stopped as the red silk slipped off her skin and her eyes were able to flutter open. Showing her the lighted up jewelry store, a Harry Winston store at that, her mouth fell open as she turned around to look at Kylo. 

Who was on one knee behind her. 

Andrea covered her mouth in shock, ‘Kylo… I.’ 

_‘You already know the question.’_ His voice was low, deep, causing Andrea’s whole body to tense in want and need. Almost making her want to skip the idea of the premier, but knowing her mother would be there… 

‘Yes!’ She shouted and quickly covered her mouth realizing her voice echoed into the store. Smiling, Kylo stood, placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead and turned Andrea around. He leaned down to his lips whispering into her ear, _‘Then go pick whatever one you want.’_

*******

The pair again slipped out of the Mercedes Benz. His hand taking Andrea’s as she slipped out of the car. Echos of their names being shouted, flashes from cameras seemed to be blinding as the pair headed towards the staged area for photos. Of course. Madame Mayor was waiting for the three of them to take photos. She greeted Ben first, with a cheek to cheek air kiss, then took the hand of her daughter. 

‘You two look awfully happy tonight!’ Kate spoke as the three of them started to turn to face the paparazzi of cameras, but before Andrea was able to slip closer to Kylo, her mother made a face as her hand found the ring on her finger. Spinning the one carat, Belle round engagement ring from its hiding place and into the light. ‘Oh my god!’ Kate shouted as she stared at the diamond. She shot a look to Kylo, who shrugged, nodding towards the paparazzi, ‘Cat’s out of the bag.’ 

He could picture Armie right now, shaking his head and saying _‘Told you so.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published writing. So I'm sorry in advanced! I normally just write for an RP - so the nerves have kicked in! You are welcome to leave feedback, I can't promise when Chapter two will get out, I randomly work on it! :3 Thank's for reading!


End file.
